


All the colours in all the world

by serk8ry



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serk8ry/pseuds/serk8ry
Summary: A story that follows Crown Prince Xander of Nohr and High Princess Hinoka of Hoshido through all 3 routes in a world where everything is monochrome until you meet your soulmate.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I adore xanoka so i decided to try and create some content for them~  
> This is the first time i've ever written a fanfic though so it might be a bit rough,,, orz

As a child, Xander had been fascinated by the idea of soulmates. The idea that there was someone out there in the world, tied to you by fate captivated his imagination.  
He had liked to imagine how he might meet his soulmate, the person destined to bring colour to his stark and monochrome world; he had hoped it might be like the stories his Father used to tell him.

But as the years past and King Garon grew ever more cold and cruel, Xander learned that such frivolities as soulmates were but a distraction. It did not do well to dwell on such things when more important matters required his attention; The concubine wars, rising tensions with Hoshido and the demands of his Father – simply surviving was trying enough, and in order to survive, sacrifices must be made.  
He knew this – they all knew this.  
Camilla, Leo, Elise and he all knew that their duty to Nohr came first.  
Well, Elise less so, but he was happy that she was still able to dream of soulmates and happy endings, her unbridled enthusiasm and kindness able to get him through even the darkest of times.  
Corrin, however, was unlike the rest of them. She had been able to see colour since the day she had arrived, though she could not remember her soulmates’ identity.   
It pained her greatly at times, but she remained convinced that she would meet them again someday and whilst he thought it naïve, Xander admired her hope, her confidence – feelings that he had not experienced for far too long.

Of course, when it came to soulmates, there was also the matter of his title. As Crown Prince of Nohr he would be expected to wed a woman ‘worthy’ of his status, more than probably a noblewoman chosen by his father. There was no time to be thinking about soulmates when the fate of a country lay on his shoulders – he must marry for Nohr, not love or destiny.  
Though more than once suitors had approached him at balls, claiming to see colour at his touch in a bid to win his favour, but of course, they were lying – he saw no such thing in return.

Such advancements made him uncomfortable, and so he began to find it preferable to strike such topics down if anyone ever tried to converse with him about them.

No, it was easier this way – to dwell on such thoughts would only make things more difficult.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Hinoka remembered when she was young, running around with her siblings in the royal gardens, feeding the koi fish and playing hide and seek. When they had time, her father and step-mother would join them and spin fantastical tales while they sat in the sunlight. Her favourites had always been the ones about soulmates, two people whose fates were entwined with one another. She knew that Mikoto wasn’t her father’s soulmate – that had been her mother, Ikona – but despite each having lost their respective soulmates, Sumeragi and Mikoto were truly happy together. And together as a family they were all truly happy.

Until that day.

Her father was dead, lured into a trap under the pretence of negotiations, and Corrin was gone.  
Kidnapped by Nohr.   
Things seemed fall apart so quickly; King Sumeragi was gone, and in the weeks that followed Hinoka felt they barely had any time to grieve. Mikoto and Yukimura did their best to guide Hoshido through the tragedy, but with war almost guaranteed after Sumeragi’s untimely passing the courts were in shambles and as palpable fear spread amongst the populace they had their work cut out for them.

Ryoma blamed himself, he had been there, he saw it happen. Takumi withdrew, preferring to keep his feelings to himself. Sakura was barely old enough to remember it at all, but the loss of their father still weighed heavy on her heart as she grew.

Hinoka would never forgive Nohr, and as she cut her hair short and picked up a naginata, those memories – stories of soulmates told under the warm summer sun – were pushed back, away from the forefront of her mind in favour of her pegasus knight training.  
She honed her skills, day in day out, for one purpose.

She would bring Corrin back.

Even if she had to fly to Nohr herself, she would bring her lost sister home.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crown Prince of Nohr and High Princess of Hoshido meet in less than favourable circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i'm so sorry this took so long, exams + procrastination + artfight = not a lot of writing getting done :^(((  
> I'm trying to get back into it though so hopefully i can finish this sooner rather than later~

Corrin made her choice, and all hell broke loose.

Hinoka surveyed the battle beneath her, steering clear of the nohrian archers to the west of the plains. Whilst her sister’s decision had been the catalyst for this, the first battle in the war between Hoshido and Nohr, she was sure that this had been an inevitability. But now that it was here, it was a terrible sight to behold.  
From the air, it seemed as though waves of black and white clashed against eachother; the sound of explosions rang out across the battlefield as mages and onmyoji hurled spells, and the thunderous roar of a cavalry charge rang across the plain.  
Hinoka dove back into the fray alongside her siblings, cutting down enemy after enemy with her naginata until she found herself nearing a group of samurai engaging with some nohrian cavalry.. no, a single paladin.  
Even from her vantage point up high she recognised the blade he wielded as he cut through another of the Hoshidan swordsmen. 

Siegfried.

Hinoka was diving before she’d even thought about it; she was still so angry, angry at Nohr, for what they’d done to her family. Perhaps it was unfair, but the Crown Prince was as close to putting a face to the name as she could ever get, bar the King himself.  
As she was descending he noticed her rapid approach and extracted his legendary blade from a samurai to pull up into a block; it was too late to back down.  
But she had the advantage, he was unprepared.

At full speed, her naginata connected with his sword and rammed him back in his saddle.  
She felt the prince tilt over and pulled back on her spear to fly round and attack again, but felt her arm pull back in its socket. Her naginata had pushed through the slat in the prince’s blade and twisted as it was deflected between the sword and his armour and as a result pulled her back as he fell, taking her with him.

_‘God’s, of all the-‘_

Hinoka didn’t have time to finish her thought before the ground rushed up to meet her.  
She rolled and pulled round as she landed finding herself not far from the disarmed prince, but  
he was between her and her pegasus, and was recovering quickly. 

Hinoka ran without hesitation, at full tilt towards him – she would only get one chance at this, if she missed he would surely manage to re arm himself and cut her down before she reached her mount.  
As she approached, Hinoka pulled back her fist and swung, the blow audibly connecting with Prince Xander’s jaw.

And then everything exploded.

\------------------------------------

Xander stumbled as the High Princesses fist slammed against his chin, splitting his lip and throwing his head back, but it wasn’t the blow that left him reeling. 

_Colours._

The landscape before him now violently bloomed with so many colours, a multitude of vibrant hues for which he yet had no names. The clashing pigments were so raw to his senses, so new and foreign that his eyes almost ached trying to take them in. Pulling his hand away from his face he saw bright blood running down his gauntlet.  
_‘Red..’_ he absentmindedly recalled from a conversation with Corrin after she had been injured in a sparring session. Quickly shaking himself out of his stupor he made for his sword and grabbed the reigns of his steed to remount… and looked back.

The battle raging around him seemed to slow to almost a standstill as he locked eyes with Princess Hinoka remounting her pegasus. He wasn’t so foolish as to try and deny what just happened, but he could scarcely comprehend it. What could have only been a moment seemed to stretch for all eternity as they simply stood transfixed in each other’s gaze.  
Xander could just about make out the warring emotions flickering in her eyes: anger, suspicion, surprise, and fear.  
They probably mirrored his own.

In an instant, the moment was shattered by the deafening clap of a nearby mage’s thunder tome. Remounting quickly, he turned back to the princess one last time, who was watching him with fiery caution, holding up a small blade pulled into a defensive position, prepared for an attack.  
_‘Her spear is gone, she’s disarmed..’_  
He could attack, he was confident in his abilities, and the loss of a crown princess would be a huge blow to Hoshido… 

_‘but…’_

With an almost imperceptible nod he turned and quickly spurred his horse back into the fray.  
As the beating of Pegasus wings faded into the white noise of the battle, Xander tried to shake himself out of his thoughts and focus back to the task at hand, sword raised against the enemy.

 

_‘Her hair was red aswell’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oughghghg i know hinoka's spear getting caught between siegfrieds blade is a little improbable, but i always though that having slats in a sword would cause problems somehow,, it seems impractical  
> \---
> 
> I adore xanoka so i decided to try and create some content for them~  
> This is the first time i've ever written a fanfic though so it might be a bit rough,,, orz  
> sorry if there are any spelling mistakes


	3. Birthright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path of Birthrights and love comes to a close

The clash of steel against steel echoed through the main hall of Castle Krakenburg.  
Warm yellow light flashed along the blades of the soldiers and reflected against the crimson pools spattering the dark granite tiles.  
The war was drawing to a close, or so Hinoka and her siblings hoped. They had fought against all the odds through Nohr’s defences to reach the capital, and there was now only one obstacle between their forces and King Garon himself, Crown Prince Xander.  


Corrin herself had engaged him, a fierce duel of which there could be only one victor. Waves of purple energy mixed with blinding light rippled through the air as Siegfried and the Yato clashed against one another, powerful enough to carve chunks away from the pillars and walls around them. As much as Corrin protested, pleaded, begged Xander to join them, Hinoka knew that it was as likely to happen as Ryoma turning against Hoshido.  
The outcome of the dual, seemed almost just as certain.  


The youngest nohrian princess, Elise, had thrown herself between Corrin and Xander, in an effort to cease the fighting, but his Holy Blade was already descending, and she passed away in his arms. Hinoka had found that she could only watch as the young woman implored her brother to lay down his weapon... but in the end, despite his grief, he did not. At first she thought it callous of him. How dare he disrespect her final plea?! A desperate cry for peace with her dying breath?  
As she saw the fight unfold however, she realised it was not pride that spurred him, nor a desire for victory, not anymore. He struck no longer with the vigour he had when he and Corrin had first engaged, his swordplay seemed muted, tired even.  
_‘The end is coming’_ , she thought.  
The battle raged on as she cut down enemy after enemy, finding herself engaged with an indigo swordsman who almost seemed to dance around the blade of her naginata. Despite her incessant blows keeping him on the defensive, he still had a smile strung across his face.  
_‘If you think I’m going to let any of you near to Lord Xander then y-‘_  
A cry from the centre of the hall drew his attention for a second, and that was all that Hinoka needed. The mercenary fell to the tile, a grieved expression haunting his empty hazel eyes.

The battle died down almost instantaneously. Hinoka made her way over to Corrin, but halted a distance away. Her lost sister knelt with Azura, beside a grievously wounded Xander, tearfully demanding, _‘Why?? Why did you let me win, Xander? TELL ME! WHY?!’_  
Hinoka backed up a little way. She was curious by nature but, to listen in on such a moment seemed… wrong. As she thought that, the colour in her vision began to dim.  
Looking back at the scene in front of her, an inconsolable Corrin weeping before Xander as his lifeblood drained onto the floor, she wondered if things could have been different. Was there any alternative that didn’t end in… this?  
She still wasn’t certain that she had come to terms with him, Crown Prince Xander of Nohr, being her soulmate, even as the world grew greyer and greyer, she wasn’t sure she ever would. Maybe someday she would tell her siblings, but if that time were to ever come, it was a long way away. 

Takumi’s voice cut through her thoughts, _‘Hinoka, are you alright?’_

All the colour faded from the world.

_‘Sister?’_

Corrin wailed.

_‘Of course Takumi. I’m fine.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay phew,,, not sure when the next chapter will be up but i promise to do my best to finish it soon ;A;

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the 5 chapters for this planned out, with the next 2 more or less finished so hopefully it should be complete soon enough


End file.
